


NEVER Go To The Lab at 3AM

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Somethings are just meant to be bothered with A lesson you have to learn the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somethings are just meant to be bothered with A lesson you have to learn the hard way.

You and Sans were at the lab on Hotland, working with Alphys as usual she was a sweetheart so fun to hang out too sometimes. You loved to help her with some lab work with Sans who into science as much as Alphys. for the past few months you got used to her skittish ways her stuttering stopped bothering you, and you loved watching anime's with her. She sure loved them, but today was a little different while you and Sans came to the lab on Friday Sans did his usual knock knock joke on the door by saying "your suppost to say who's there" which never fails to make you giggle Alphys answers the door looking all so....shaky?

Sans and you both gave a confused look, you gently pat her head asking her if she's alright, Alphys' head darted up in a flash almost smacking you, "aahhh, o-o-oh h-h-human---ss--ssaannss s-s-s-sorr-y i d-didn't see you sorry sorry please....come in." Alphys never stuttered this much you and Sans both come inside, you ask if every things ok. "oh yeah-i'm f-f-ine just didn't sleep too well you know how i am when i watch anime just lost track of time that's all."

You didn't really believe her but you didn't want to pressure her so you leave her be and just continue the day as usual, doing lab work, watching anime, and helping her prepare for tomorrow. but through out the day she looked more shaky than ever, stuttering you had to tell her to breathe, and you hoped it was just your imagination but she looked kinda...pale?

It was 8pm time to go, you and Sans head out saying good bye but before you leave you tell Alphys that if she isn't feeling good tomorrow you can come and help her out. Alphys said she appreciated it but still shrugged you off. Something she doesn't do much to you. 

Through all the way back to Snowdin you still couldn't help but think about Alphys you love her too much to be suffering, you though Sans was the only one who hides things. 

"hey kiddo are you ok?" You were so deep in thought you din't notice Sans was looking at you, you snap out of it and tell Sans about why was Alphys so off today. "oh..well i did notice something too when you want to the bathroom, she kept looking in your direction like she was hoping you would come back ok weird but i don't know she probably needed more sleep." 

It sure was odd anyway's you and Sans went home it was Friday so you and Sans have a little tradition tonight, you and Papyrus make pizza and go in Sans' room to eat it and enjoy watching tv but for once Papyrus asked to join in your tradition how sweet. So it was peaceful sure helped Sans get better sleep since you and Sans share his bed, cuz of his night terrors and for you you don't like sleeping alone at night you love cuddling Sans when you sleep.

\----------------- 

But tonight cuddling didn't help you sleep at all you had your mind on Alphys you were so worried about her, one time when you saw Sans have a panic attack it took you a whole hour to calm him down he looked so broken, petrified, and all around pain, you don't want Alphys to go through that. You decided to get to the bottom of it you slowly get off Sans' bed he was still asleep you hope you won't take too long he could have a night terror again ad you won't be there to save him, but you hope it won't take too long.

You leave the house, and trudged off to Hotland it maybe be a long walk but since you walk form here to Hotland almost everyday you pretty much got used to it that it doesn't feel very long to you. you leave Snowdin it was the dead of nigh you must be past midnight at that time cuz almost no one is out this late. You walk to the edge of Waterfall to Hotland, the lab was just up ahead.

You get yourself ready to explain to Alphys why your here this time of nigh, you made it to the Lab and knock the door, no answer maybe Alphys is asleep for once. You knock again harder this time, still no answer you were about to bang on the door bu before you do the door opens automatically. You jump a little the door almost looked possessed. 

 

You look around it was all dark Alphys was nowhere in sight you peek in and whisper if she's here nothing, the lad is all empty so you walk in as quietly as possible you could see very little lighting in here you take out your phone and turn on the flashlight on, nobody was here so Alphys must be upstairs.

 

*BANG* You scream for a split second the door closed how did it do that alone? you look around still no Alphys you begin to panic, so you run up stairs to her room where you used to watch anime with her you see her bed, Alphys wasn't here. 

You begin to feel your skin crawl you see a tiny trail of a pinkish white liquid that led to the door downstairs, was Alphys working late again? You follow it down the stairs but it led to and odd door you didn't see before, a really thick metal door with tons of odd locks but they were all unlocked and had scratches on them, some were broken, you were getting more and more confused my the minute.

 

You had enough you decide to get to the bottom of it you open the door and go in a flight of stairs was your fist greeting you check the time on your phone it was 3AM damn you were never up this late but you don't feel tired at all so you go down to a large maze of hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get scary.

You walk down the stairs slowly to not make too much noise, the stairs end in a maze of Hallways. You looked around then you suddenly feel very dizzy so hard you had to sit down in the ground. you hear ringing in your ears, your vision get's a little fuzzy. you wait for it to stop, after a few minutes i stops and you get back up.

You try to choose which one to go, you wanted to call out to see if Alphys responds but you don't know why but you had a thought to not do it. So you try to call out loud "Alphys" barely a whisper you just couldn't get it any louder. it was too dark, you usually don't fear darkness, but cuz you've never seen this place it made you feel a little uncomfortable. 

You thought you heard a thump on the right path and you immediately go right. You were walking pretty fast but quietly, you see hallways, a potted plant, a few mice or more, then you come to a large room with beds that almost look like the ones you see in hospitals, you weren't sure why would Alphys have these rooms but you continued on.

You hear a soft sound, not too sure what it was but you dart your heard to the direction where you thought you heard it...nothing, you begin to feel uneasy. Well Alphys isn't around this part of the maze so you turn back then you find a piece of paper on the ground it wasn't here before you pick it up.

It was a note with the message "WE KNOW YOUR HERE" it gave you chills, the writing wasn't Alphys' but who wrote it and who knows you're here? You then hear shuffling or dragging on the end of the hallway.

Without even thinking you run to the sound trying to find out who it is. As soon as you get to the beginning, nothing but a trail of the pinkish white liquid on the north hallway was there. You defiantly remember it not begin there. 

Your skin grows cold, your hands begin to shake you're scared, you wanted to run outta here but you couldn't leave Alphys you love her too much to leave her hanging, so with a deep breath and determination you trot the trail.

 

\------------------------------

 

It had been an hour, the trail ended in a much bigger room with odd equipment you've never seen before, it looked old probably decades old you guessed. you try to find anything all you found were the beds, a vending machine, more potted plants, then something caught your eye a few more paper's on the floor you pick them up one was another note saying "YOU'RE GETTING WARMER" it must be a sigh that our getting close to Alphys, and the other two were pares of results of some kinda testing project. 

 

You couldn't read them too well cuz of the ink was smudged but all you pick up was "dog monster: body not handling D************ body melting going savage" you couldn't read what was the word that began with a "D" but what dog monster had gone savage? and body melting? it didn't make sense the other one you couldn't read any of the writing bu there was a small picture of a bird like monster with a gross, melting body, looked like t got hit by a car and struck by lightning at the same time. 

You then hear a tiny growl. you jump you turn around all you saw was a silhouette of a large 4 legged creature it was all white but you hear dripping between its legs it was trying to run but could barely keep standing up. you let out a loud split-second scream and run as fast as your legs could carry you.


	3. Who let the dog out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you do don't get caught

You run from the hallway you came in, The giant melting dog chasing you. you try not to panic too much and focus your energy on running. you were already tired after running for like 50 feet.

you regretted not joining Papyrus on his morning jogging. you kept running the dog almost catch you but you found another hallway and tight turn to it you then hide in the wall. the dog slowed down it must've not seen you do that well it had no face so it must be blind. Also it might not be able to smell you but it still had its ears so it must've been able to follow you by the vibrations on the ground when you walk. 

You stayed still, trying so hard not to scream. your body was screaming to run and keep running but you didn't move. you could feel your heart pounding almost you could even hear it. the dog looked around trying to sense you but it missed and took off. you felt so relieved you stayed for a minute to collect your thought's, what the hell was that thing? how long was it there? does Alphys have something to do with it? 

Your thoughts were cut off by a familiar sound, you heard a soft noise it sounded feminine it must be Alphys, you slowly walk to the path down it was so dark you couldn't see the floor, you held your breath and walk to a large lab with a huge machine, giant tanks, tube's everywhere in the ceiling and computers, is this another lab? 

you hear the sound again. you weren't sure which direction it came from. you look around whispering Alphys' name. No respond you go to the far end where a table of medical supplies were.

That's when you see it something that made your blood run cold. it was Alphys but she looked awful her lab coat shredded, blood stains everywhere, some of her scales on her tail and arms looked to be clawed off. She sounded like holding sob's you were still for 30 seconds and finally break the trance. 

You say her name in a determined voice Alphys jumps and darts her head to you, she looked feral, her eyes were green and her puple's were cat shaped, she had scars all over her face and was still bleeding magic, she wasn't standing properly. "HHHHHHnnnnnn" She said "HHHHH-Hummann" her speach wasn't stuttering it sounded like a snake was trying to speak.

You stay still and put your hands up to reassure her, instead she ran to a corner tucked her legs to her chest and started crying. You ran to her side getting on your knees you say to her that you don't wanna hurt her you just want to help but you had a million questions. 

 

\---------------------------------

It took you 2 hours to calm her down, you placed your hands on Alphys' head she was cold as ice, her scales still falling. then you hugged her tight she clung to you so hard she didn't wanna let go. Her speech came back to normal and decided to answer questions. 

" *sniff* i hoped no one would see this i was taking drugs to keep me up all night every time i sleep they try to kill me, that was an amalgamate a monster who died but i injected determination and they didn't react to it so well, but i hid their barely living bodies and never told anyone.* 

Alphys experimented on monsters for this and she's making herself suffer while hurting them? "B-But then one amalgamate had enough and attacked me i couldn't fight back they tried t make me feel the way they were feeling well they spilled some determination on the floor and took a drop of it and put it on my tongue now at midnight i-AAAAAHHHHHH" 

 

The scream made you jump back, Alphys' body was shapeshifting! she was getting taller, her yellow scales turned white as snow, she grew long sharp fangs, almost looking like a dinosaur. She then grows spikes on her back. Alphys' started to melt a little they made her one of them.

 

* GGRRROOOWWWWLLLL* 

It was bloodcurdling it make your skin crawl you tried to yell at her but she wasn't responding. 

Alphys whip's her tail to try and get you dodge it and run off.


	4. The chase is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some blood!

You run outta the room a fast as you could, What the hell's happening to Alphys? You had to pinpoint the only information you got. She was behind the strange white melting dog called an amalgamate, they were furious at her for the experimenting they tried to turn her into one of them. You felt bad but why would Alphys do something like that? 

You had to focus on running Alphys was right on your tail growling and roaring like a dinosaur. She was too fast for you she then grabs your shirt and tugs it you shriek that was your favorite shirt and it was a birthday present from Sans. 

You try to get free her jaw was too strong she then bites down on your shoulder piercing your skin drawing blood you then see it and try herder to break free but moving was making the marks deeper drawing more blood. 

Alphys then pins you down to the ground with her feet and arms, about to end your life, you try to find something to hit her with nothing was there you were trapped under her. 

You shed a tear thinking this is the end for you, you wished you didn't come here. 

You shut your eyes you didn't wanna see your death. 

Then something happened a white glow caught your attention you open your eyes to see Alphys looking behind the dog amalgamate from earlier and another one showed up and lunged at Alphys causing her to fall to her side getting off of you, you were free you quickly get on your feet but you suddenly felt dizzy, you lost quite an amount of blood not really alot but not yet you could lose more. You try to run but you got too dizzy you slowly walk off and turn left to another path hoping you could find a first aid kit. 

The path was a bit long you turned around to see you barely made a trail of blood you kept going and find another small room no bed's just a large table with small devices. you look at two small boxes on the corner and you prayed they had what you were looking for and the boxes had them. First aid kits a little funny looking then you see they're for monsters, well you hoped it'll work.

To your surprise they did work way better than human first aid kits they were small bottle's of green healing magic and found a few cloths to cover the wounds you were almost healed but the deepest wound still left a mark on your shoulder but then you notice something inside the wound you pull out a tooth, it must've came from Alphys when she bit you and that tooth must've fallen off and got stuck in your flesh. 

being the souvenir collector you are you decided to keep it you put in in your pocket and take off. 

 

\-----------------

 

A while had past you were extra cautious now knowing whats gonna come to you, you look around before continuing to walk, you try to find the set of stairs you came in first but you don't remember where you've been and haven't been, this maze was bigger than you thought.

While walking you then come across more rooms, more amalgamates some weren't too aggressive, a bird looking one just watched you and kept caution, one that popped up in the sink tried to attack you but was too weak to actually damage you, and one with two faces and looked a little like two peppers, was trying to attack you but you were pretty tough and took care of it. 

You spoke to them softly telling hem you know what happened to them, and doing it to Alphys was wrong they can get better help. 

The amalgamates did feel kinda bad now you said it they tried to talk to you but there speech was badly slurred but you could pick up one that explained. 

They were all monsters who were dying but Alphys tried to keep them alive by injecting them with determination, they all have families and want to see them again. 

You felt so bad you wanted to help them, but you have to save Alphys she's been suffering long enough you decide to go to the main lab in the center to find a cure for Alphys.

You ask the amalgamate's if they can help and they all agree.


	5. Alphys 2.0

The amalgamates turn inn different directions to find Alphys, you go to the main hallway. For 30 minutes no one found Alphys, where could she be? You were starting to worry but then you hear a loud...

*CRASH*

Something heavy was tipped over followed by a roar, you turn your head to see Alphys standing 20 feet away from you you try not to scream Alphys...did not look like herself her body was bigger her, scaly yellow skin was getting paler, her teeth were long like sabers, and she was almost t-rex shaped. Her lab coat barely fit her only small scraps of it on her shoulders was left like the incredible hulk transformation.

"Alphys...n-no...this is wrong-very wrong." you felt so bad for her under that angry distorted face you knew she was still scared. She then runs right to you trying to chase you. You yell to the amalgamates, the dog and bird one popped up and attacked Alphys blocking her from you, you run to another room to find where the DETERMINATION drug could be to hopefully find a cure for it.

 

\---------------------------------

 

After looking around for a long time the amalgamates now are losing strength and Alphys keeps getting closer, Alphys then bites the dog amalgamate and pins it down to the ground crushing what was left of its head. You dart around in the potion bottle's looking for how to reverse the effects you find some notes on how determination works you need to find what would reverse Alphys back to normal. 

You find more notes then you finally find a cure, you had to remake the Determination but to change some ingredients to cure it, seems easy enough then you hear another roar, Alphys took down the other amalgamates and caught up to you, you had to run she was right on your tail.

Alphys runs in the room darting her head looking for you, you were hiding in a corner of the room she didn't see you yet. You prayed to yourself that she would leave, after like 12 minutes she turns and walks away, you took a deep breath of relief ad you go back to the table.

Now with Alphys out of the way you were able to get the notes and make the cure. "Okay Alphys...don't worry i'll help you...i can't believe what you've done to those monsters."

You were still shocked about why Alphys was so skittish in the past but you had other problems to worry about now, Alphys is suffering and whatever form she's in now it'll get worse and you thought this was enough to teach her a lesson of her actions. 

 

\---------------------------------

After an hour later you got the small potion making machine working and you put the ingredients in to make the cure, it was working and a small bottle of light glowing blue potion came up. It filled to the top and a tiny "din-ding" sound came up alerting you it was done. 

"Finally...i'm coming Alphys!" You say to yourself you hoped Alphys hasn't gotten any worse.

 

A while later you walk down the hallway where the amalgamate's were, they were all hurt bodies falling apart, one had lost its head, the dog one had no strength to get on its feet. 

"Oh no your all hurt, don't worry stay down you've done enough i'll go take care of the rest." The amalgamate's all moan, you run down the hallway to find Alphys or whatever she is now its time for a daring rescue. 

 

You look in the maze for 2 hours now Alphy's ;eft tracks and claw marks on the wall a big giveaway of where she went now its time to catch up to her, You find her walking to a large main room it was in the middle of this huge building Alphys was looking around high and low for anyone you approach the entrance, you get the cure in your front pocket ready to get if open and get her to drink it and she'll be saved.

"There you are Alphys"


End file.
